Aprendendo
by Sadie Sill
Summary: Algumas situações difíceis são enfrentadas melhor em família.


**APRENDENDO**

 **Gênero** _ **:**_ _Hurt/Comfort_

 _ **Época**_ _ **:**_ por volta do ano 2515 da Terceira Era.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _Eu não criei qualquer desses personagens maravilhosos. Só os peguei emprestados do Professor, devotando a eles todo o meu amor. Agora sinto que eles são também um pouco meus, mas tenho certeza de que o bom professor não se importará em compartilhá-los comigo._

 _Meus próprios personagens nessa história são: Lady Idhrenniel (uma curadora de Imladris, apenas citada no texto), Angahor, Arnamo, Séretur, Cúndur, Earon, Varyar, Laston, Túro e Hérion (amigos dos gêmeos, apenas citados no texto), Celboril e Aeron (o cozinheiro e seu assistente), Beinion e Locien (sentinelas) e outros que apareçam eventualmente aqui e ali_ _ **.**_

 **Vocabulário:**

 _ **Ion – filho**_

 _ **Ada – pai (informal)**_

 _ **-nîn – meu**_

 _Talvez esse não seja o texto que alguns esperavam de mim, e também não tem grandes pretensões. Mas é um material que senti imenso prazer em escrever. Não foi betado infelizmente, por isso perdoem e avisem os erros que virem. Li várias vezes, mas como sempre mudo algo acabo piorando os problemas ao invés de resolvê-los. Gostaria de saber a opinião dos que tiverem um tempinho para lê-lo, se possível. Seria muito importante para mim, principalmente depois de tanto tempo. Obrigada._

* * *

 _Filhos são as nossas almas_

 _Desabrochadas em flores;_

 _Filhos, estrelas caídas_

 _No mundo das nossas dores!_

 **Florbela Espanca**

* * *

Elrond recostara-se em seus travesseiros pela primeira vez depois de longos dias. Sempre que as patrulhas chegavam com notícias e mapas atualizados ele se punha a analisar aquele material com a voracidade de um cão sedento. Não podia evitar. A paz ainda reverberava os ecos de sua canção pelas matas distantes e próximas, mas nos hiatos daqueles versos o lorde elfo já não percebia o silêncio que deveria estar presente. Pelo contrário, uma nota parecia destoar ao longe, uma nota antiga, conhecida.

Que o mal estava à espreita de seu povo ele sempre soubera, mesmo depois de acontecimentos marcantes, de grandes promessas. Ele sabia que mesmo que fossem muitos, e o inimigo sofrendo a grande baixa que sofrera, ainda havia pelo que temer, pelo que se resguardar. Por isso ele mantinha a guarda erguida, por isso seus olhos sempre se voltavam para o horizonte próximo e distante.

Com certeza aquele momento no qual sua mente estava ainda repleta das dúvidas e certezas do dia não seria o mais propício para a porta de seu quarto se abrir lentamente sem um aviso prévio. Era incomum alguém procurá-lo depois de seu recolher, muito mais incomum era esse alguém passar pela antessala de seu quarto e entrar por aquela porta sem se anunciar.

Para sorte de seu visitante inesperado, o Lorde de Imladris resolveu aguardar por mais informações. A espada apoiada ao lado de sua cama, no entanto, recebeu um olhar breve.

Para intrigá-lo ainda mais, a pequena luminária ao lado da entrada tornou visível apenas o rosto preocupado de seu filho. O rapaz colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, girando silenciosamente os olhos em uma busca pelo lugar, mas não parecendo perceber que o pai estava desperto. Ele já ia desaparecendo na penumbra da sala adjacente mais uma vez quando uma voz o alertou.

"Elrohir? É você, _ion nîn?_ O que houve?"

O gêmeo teve um pequeno sobressalto, mas depois apenas abriu um pouco mais a porta, tornando seu corpo visível na pouca luz do quarto. Estava em roupas de dormir também, um robe azul claro displicentemente aberto por sobre o pijama branco.

"Desculpe-me pelo incômodo, _ada._ Não tinha a intenção de despertá-lo. Está tudo bem. Volte a dormir, por favor."

Elrond ergueu-se em um dos cotovelos.

"Não havia adormecido ainda, criança. Você não é incômodo algum. Pelo que procura? Raramente entra em meu quarto, com certeza não deixou qualquer de seus pertences aqui."

Elrohir voltou a girar os olhos pela mobília daquele lugar. Realmente não entrava ali com a mesma frequência que fazia quando a mãe ainda morava naquela casa. Celebrían gostava de bordar sentada na sacada daquele quarto e quando o avistava passando pelo caminho principal costumava convidá-lo a fazer-lhe companhia, mesmo sabendo que a paciência do filho conseguiria mantê-lo quieto ali a seu lado por bem menos tempo do que ela gostaria.

Elrohir suspirou então, sentindo falta de um tempo que nunca imaginaria sentir. Queria ter sido mais paciente, ter ficado ao lado dela mais vezes. Queria ter aquela possibilidade uma vez mais que fosse.

Ele pagaria um bom preço por aquilo. Mas sabia que certas imagens, mesmo eternizadas nos mais belos desenhos, eram prisioneiras de um passado remoto e inalcançável.

"Elrohir?" Elrond resgatou-o daquelas recordações agridoces, já sentado em sua cama.

O gêmeo voltou a sobressaltar-se, olhando para o pai.

"Desculpe-me, _ada._ Já estou de saída."

"Não desejo que me peça desculpas, criança." Elrond ergueu a mão direita para o filho, já jogando as cobertas de lado para erguer-se. "Quero apenas saber o que se passa, porque percebo seu coração aflito."

"Não estou aflito." Elrohir adiantou-se em sua defesa, no rosto uma evidente insatisfação por estar tirando o pai de seu leito, sabendo-o tantos dias sem descanso. "Por favor não se levante, _ada._ Só estou em busca de Elladan. Achei que o encontraria aqui. Tolice a minha. Só mesmo eu seria estúpido o bastante para incomodar o sono do senhor. Elladan jamais cometeria tal maldade."

Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas com aquelas palavras, mas para Elrohir não ficou claro se o pai percebera sua brincadeira informal e a intenção dela. O lorde elfo apenas aproximou-se, segurando carinhosamente o braço do filho.

"Pensei em fazer-lhes uma visita breve antes de me deitar, mas julguei que estivessem dormindo. Meu coração se alegra em vê-lo, _ion nîn,"_ ele disse com um sorriso, recendo outro em resposta. Mas quando Elrohir soltou um suspiro contido, Elrond apenas apertou um pouco mais o braço que segurava. "Diga-me, criança. Por que procura por seu irmão?"

"Por nada..." Elrohir desconversou, seus olhos já passeando pelo quarto do pai novamente. No entanto, sua intenção agora parecia ser apenas a de evitar a atenção recebida. Ele logo perceberia o quão infrutífera seria sua tentativa, sentindo os olhos do pai ainda fixos nele. "Quando me deitei ele já havia feito o mesmo, mas parece que não conseguiu ficar na cama como eu. Acordei e ele não estava mais lá."

Elrond voltou a envergar as sobrancelhas.

"Anoiteceu há poucas horas. Nem você nem seu irmão estão em suas camas por tempo suficiente até para um sono élfico," ele observou, esticando o braço para intensificar um pouco mais ao brilho da luminária na parede. A confirmação de sua tese surgiu então com o clarear do rosto pálido do gêmeo mais novo. "Não tivemos tempo para conversar sobre a patrulha de vocês em particular, criança. Foram os que mais longe conseguiram chegar, nos trouxeram os melhores mapas e informações preciosas. Mas sinto que nem tudo o que lhes aconteceu está nos relatórios que li."

Elrohir fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

"Meu cansaço é fruto apenas do trabalho árduo que todos nós tivemos. Os demais soldados não chegaram em estado muito diferente do meu. Nem mesmo os das outras patrulhas. Essa época do ano é das mais difíceis e nossos caminhos, sempre tão conhecidos, não parecem seguros como eram."

"Chegaram há oito dias, pelo que me consta," Elrond lembrou. "Encontrei alguns de nossos elfos em minha visita à estrebaria essa manhã. Inclusive Angahor e Ilfirion, seus colegas de patrulha estavam lá, já dispostos a cobrir a folga de algumas sentinelas da fronteira enquanto aguardavam a próxima saída do grupo de vocês.

Elrohir estalou os lábios.

"Eles não escrevem relatórios detalhados e intermináveis como seus capitães," resmungou o gêmeo em uma manobra que o pai conhecia muito bem. "Agora que está tudo pronto, também posso cobrir um turno da sentinela que quiser até o término de nossa estada aqui _._ Na verdade, estou já meio cansado de ficar parado."

Elrond tombou a cabeça de lado, olhando o filho com o canto dos olhos.

"Suas palavras estão longe da realidade, Elrohir. Tente não ir longe demais a ponto de não conseguir retornar."

"O que quer dizer?" o gêmeo indagou com uma careta de incompreensão.

"Recebi seu relatório na manhã seguinte a chegada de sua patrulha," Elrond esclareceu em seu tom paciente de sempre e dessa vez segurou o riso ao ver o filho fechar os olhos e torcer os lábios, percebendo-se pego em uma mentira. "Como sempre foram os mais rápidos a fazê-lo. Devo acrescentar que a escrita a quatro mãos facilita bastante o trabalho?" ele completou, sem se apiedar e quando o gêmeo bateu os braços ao lado do corpo, já se afastando, ele voltou a segurá-lo. Havia, contudo, um sorriso de paz em seu rosto de pai. "O que fazia pela cidade enquanto seu irmão redigia o que cabia a você?" indagou carinhosamente. Não tinha a intenção de levar o constrangimento do filho a ponto da conversa deles perder o ar agradável que estava tendo. "Diga-me a verdade, não consegue afastar-se dos campos de treino nem em momentos de descanso, como deveriam ser esses do retorno de sua patrulha, Capitão? O que vêm enfrentando em suas expedições não está sendo o bastante para mantê-lo em forma?"

Elrohir apertou os lábios, o pouco humor desaparecido de seu rosto. Ele esfregou a nuca então sem muito empenho.

"Sabe o quanto me agradam esses relatórios. Perdemos tempo e paciência para depois termos que repetir tudo no interrogatório que Glorfindel faz assim que encontra um de nós. Combinei com o Dan de dividirmos os transtornos. Eu encarava o interrogatório e ele escreveria todo o tormento," esclareceu, sentindo um certo alívio ao ver o pai esboçar um novo sorriso com a pequena provocação. "Eu havia pedido a ele que não se apressasse. Sabia que havia muitos papéis sobre sua mesa. Mas o senhor conhece o Dan, dê a ele uma obrigação ou peça-lhe um favor e o miserável não descansará até vê-lo feito."

Elrond silenciou-se por um momento, analisando aquela informação.

"Sim. Eu conheço bem meus dois filhos," ele colocou por fim. "E o que percebo é que ambos parecem agir como se obrigações a serem feitas sempre estivessem à espera deles. O que faz do descanso algo completamente opcional e dispensável."

"Não mesmo!" Elrohir ergueu a palma novamente em seu melhor disfarce de insatisfação. "Eu estava em meu quarto buscando meu sono merecido. E estaria mergulhado nele se meu irmão não tivesse feito o favor de desaparecer, apenas para me fazer buscá-lo por toda a casa. _"_

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas outra vez, intrigado agora com uma informação deixada escapar por descuido.

"Procurou-o por toda a casa?"

Elrohir amoleceu o queixo, mas logo disfarçou a surpresa. "Claro que não," ele se apressou em defender-se de novo. "É só uma força de expressão. Fui apenas à biblioteca. O lugar mais provável onde ele poderia estar a essa hora da noite. Como não o encontrei lá fui até seu gabinete, mas também não o achei, por fim julguei que o encontraria com o senhor, haja vista que o quarto do senhor é o último lugar com livros aqui, depois dos citados anteriormente é claro, que Elladan tem autorização de estar.

Elrond acompanhou a explicação do filho, esperando que ele terminasse para fazer o questionamento que estava em sua mente.

"Qual informação específica seu irmão está em busca, _ion_?"

Dessa vez Elrohir soltou vencido os ombros. Conversar com o pai era sempre assim. Por mais que tentasse se afastar de um assunto, se aquilo fosse o que Elrond desejava discutir, ele o faria retomá-lo quase sem perceber.

"Por que não me conta o que o está preocupando, criança?" A voz de Elrond soou mais próxima então e só quando sentiu o braço dele o envolvendo mansamente, percebeu que havia fechado os olhos.

Elrohir soltou a cabeça no ombro do pai. "Não é nada. Só estou cansado. Sabe que fico impaciente e irritado quando estou cansado. O senhor tem razão. Eu tenho que dormir. Foi uma jornada cansativa..." ele completou em um sussurro.

Elrond acariciou o braço do filho no abraço que oferecia. "Como foram tantas outras..." ele colocou.

"Fomos para muito longe..." Elrohir esquivou-se de mais aquela armadilha.

Elrond sorriu pacificamente, suspirando diante da insistente proteção na qual o rapaz se apegava.

"Conheci um menino certa vez que foi mais longe," ele arriscou e quando o filho ergueu o rosto olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, não hesitou em retomar um assunto muitas vezes evitado. "Sozinho..."

Dessa vez a reação do gêmeo foi a esperada. Elrohir afastou-se, tomando o rumo da porta como sempre fizera em qualquer situação na qual aquela experiência passada, intencionalmente ou de forma acidental, entrava em pauta.

"Vou tirar uma dúvida com a sentinela da porta principal," ele desconversou, adotando seu tom casual novamente. "Se aquele infeliz foi até a estufa a essa hora eu vou trazê-lo de lá pela orelha."

Elrond, no entanto, não encarou aquela nova queixa como o gêmeo esperava.

"Espere um pouco," Elrond enfim abandonou o tom paciente que vinha usando. Aquele acúmulo de informações desconexas o estava começando a enervar. "A estufa? Nesse momento do dia? Por que acredita que Elladan deixou o leito para isso, Elrohir?" ele indagou e a firmeza de seu questionamento fez o gêmeo parar em frente a porta, a mão já na maçaneta. Elrond aproximou-se, mas não o tocou mais.

"Não sei se ele está lá. Só quero perguntar..." Elrohir disse sem se voltar.

"Essa não foi minha pergunta, Elrohir." Elrond foi um pouco mais firme então.

Elrohir encheu o peito de ar, esvaziando-o agora como quem deseja se livrar de algo, mas não sabe como. "Tivemos muitos contratempos..." Elrohir enfim cedeu à pressão. "Fomos atacados de surpresa por dois grupos alternados. Foi mesmo muito rápido. Atarael ficou ferido. Pensamos que o iríamos perder. Outros de nós também foram feridos. Por sorte encontramos uma vila de _edain_ onde Elladan conseguiu algum conforto para os feridos."

Elrond segurou o filho pelos ombros. Virando-o para que ficassem frente a frente. Elrohir encostou o corpo na porta, olhando para o lado a fim de evitar o confronto. Estava visivelmente tratando de um assunto delicado, sobre o qual não tinha qualquer desejo de conversar.

"Elladan mencionou o ferimento de Atarael em seu relatório, mas não relatou a gravidade dele," Elrond propôs-se a não deixar a conversa morrer. "Nem mesmo recebi um relatório de Idhrenniel, o que me faz presumir que os feridos não passaram pela Ala da Cura quando chegaram."

Elrohir deu de ombros. "Provavelmente não passaram. Estavam todos bem quando voltamos. O Dan por certo não relatou a seriedade dos ferimentos de Atarael porque ele nunca age como se algo fosse de fato sério. Está sempre com aquela conversa de que está tudo sob controle, por mais tenebrosa que pareça a situação. Nós acreditamos porque tudo acaba mesmo bem no final."

Elrond ofereceu um sorriso triste. "Pelo que vejo tudo acabou realmente bem para seus elfos. Ou estou enganado?" ele indagou.

"Sim..." Elrohir baixou os olhos para as mãos agora entrelaçadas. "Acabou tudo bem. Como o Dan disse que acabaria."

Elrond encheu o peito de ar, mas dessa vez aquele som substituiu a pergunta que se seguiria, fazendo Elrohir afastar-se, caminhando a esmo pelo quarto como se estivesse em busca do que dizer. Elrond virou-se, mas não o acompanhou.

"Atarael passou por alguns maus momentos," Elrohir finalmente disse, colocando-se diante de uma das estantes do pai e olhando os títulos como que para se distrair do que dizia. "Os ferimentos dele estavam infectados. Elladan amanheceu e anoiteceu ao lado dele até que a cor voltasse a seu rosto... E voltou. Foi mesmo uma recuperação incrível. Ficamos surpresos e muito felizes mesmo."

Elrond continuou em pé onde estava, minuciando aquele breve relato do filho em busca do que o incomodava. Logo os olhos de Elrohir estavam nele novamente.

"Está tarde, _ada._ Possosair? Estou cansado. Só quero saber onde aquele inconveniente está e ir dormir. Provavelmente vou encontrá-lo relendo um daqueles livros horríveis pela enésima vez. Ele tem mesmo um estômago de aço. Deve ser por isso que saiu do quarto, deve estar cansado das minhas reclamações quando o pego observando aquelas gravuras nojentas."

Elrond soltou um riso fraco que lhe sacudiu levemente os ombros, depois assentiu com a cabeça. Elrohir sorriu também e já se movia a passos largos, quando foi surpreendido pelo resgate de uma pergunta deixada para trás na conversa de ambos. Ele já tocava novamente a maçaneta quando ouviu o pai indagar:

"Qual informação específica seu irmão está em busca, _ion_?"

Dessa vez Elrohir encostou a cabeça com força na porta fechada, soltando os ombros com um suspiro que mais parecia um lamento.

"Por que o senhor não pergunta para ele?" a resposta malcriada escapou-lhe desobediente, mas para sua sorte, quando já se voltava com um olhar de desculpas, notou que o pai parecia pouco ofendido com o que havia ouvido. Ele estava vestindo um de seus robes sobre o pijama. "Onde vai, _ada_?"

"Seguir seu conselho," Elrond respondeu no mesmo tom, passando pelo filho e já abrindo a porta do quarto.

"Espere, por favor," Elrohir correu para colocar-se em frente ao pai antes que atravessasse toda a antessala e ganhasse o corredor. "Eu não sei onde ele está."

"Então vamos procurá-lo juntos," Elrond moveu-se para passar pelo filho, mas foi surpreendido pelo gingar do corpo de Elrohir, tomando-lhe a frente mais uma vez. Só então o gêmeo ganhou o olhar austero do pai. "Espero que essa sua atitude simbolize que agora você está disposto a dividir comigo a informação que desejo desde que você entrou em meu quarto, Elrohir."

O gêmeo baixou a cabeça. "Estou preocupado, _ada_."

Elrond pressionou os lábios. "Está preocupado com seu irmão?" ele indagou, recebendo apenas um aceno de resposta que não o agradou. Elrohir era o mais eloquente de seus filhos gêmeos, e o silêncio costumava ser seu mecanismos de defesa apenas a situação estava por demais complicada. "Elrohir?" ele insistiu em voz firme, não lhe restava escolha a não ser fazer uso de suas armas de pai.

"Elladan está aborrecido... Ele não me disse nada, mas eu acho que está... Estou tentando conversar com ele sobre isso, mas ele fica se esquivando com suas desculpas de sempre." Elrohir respondeu em um discurso hesitante de desagrado.

"O que acha que está incomodando seu irmão?" ele indagou e quando Elrohir jogou a cabeça impaciente para o lado, como se desejasse desaparecer a estar parado ali, Elrond voltou a segura-lo pelo braço. "Percebe que não posso ser de grande ajuda se não repartir comigo o que o aflige, menino?"

"Eu sei, _ada."_

"Então?"

Elrohir virou-se, caminhando lentamente para a porta principal e girando a chave. Aquele ato por si só já intrigou Elrond, mas ele resolveu aguardar, observando o filho afastar e se encostar em uma das mesas do lugar.

"Já havíamos visitado vilas _adan_ antes, o senhor bem sabe. Os elfos têm boa fama e somos bem-vindos até nos lugares nos quais nunca estivemos."

"Sim. Isso é bom," Elrond disse, apenas para mostrar que estava acompanhando a explicação. "Foram tratados de forma diferente nesse lugar no qual se abrigaram?"

"Não... Eles nos trataram como somos tratados em todos os lugares."

"Continue."

"Havia esse senhor... Era um dos anciões do lugar. Ele... ficou observando Elladan trabalhar por um bom tempo... Eu achava que era apenas curiosidade. Alguns _edain_ parecem que nunca vão se habituar com nossa presença..."

Elrond deu enfim alguns passos, se aproximando.

"Não era apenas curiosidade," ele deduziu.

Elrohir jogou a cabeça de lado, erguendo um pouco os ombros. "Sim e não... Ele não estava interessado em nós, mas sim no que Elladan estava fazendo."

Elrond franziu o cenho, preocupado agora.

"Como assim?"

"Não havia má intenção da parte dele," Elrohir apressou-se em dizer para mostrar que a preocupação do pai era desnecessária. "Era um ancião que passa seus dias cuidando de uma pequena horta e dos feridos do lugar. Ele queria que o Dan lhe ensinasse as fórmulas dos medicamentos que usava."

Elrond ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Apenas isso?"

"Sim. Ficou observando porque tinha receio de atrapalhar de alguma forma o trabalho de Elladan."

"E ele se aproximou em algum momento?"

"Não... Mas eu o notei e um dia perguntei a Elladan se ele o havia percebido a presença dele. Na tarde daquele dia levei o grupo para caçar e quando voltei o homem já havia se achegado. Acho que Elladan tomou a iniciativa."

Elrond esboçou um sorriso triste. "Se conheço bem seu irmão, ele apreciou a troca de informações."

Elrohir também sorriu, os olhos presos em uma imagem do passado que parecia agradá-lo. "Era o que ele queria desde o início, não era? Desde que começamos a patrulhar. Ensinar e aprender. Era o que ele vivia a repetir. O homem passou horas com ele ao lado de Atarael e depois mais um bom tempo mostrando a ele as ervas que tinha no vilarejo e ouvindo o Dan explicar sobre outras funções que as tais plantas teriam."

"Foi uma experiência positiva então?"

"Claro! O homem estava estupefato. Chegou a trazer os filhos para que ouvissem as explicações já que nenhum deles tinha o domínio das letras para guardar tanta informação. Até isso o Dan ensinou a um deles, como gravar os nomes das ervas em cada recipiente para se lembrar de cada uma e seus efeitos. Ele criou um código para cada uma e parece que funcionou."

Elrond assentia a cada frase que ouvia agora, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de preocupação. Elrohir sabia que, apesar da bela história, o pai estava à espera de um final nada agradável para ela.

"Qual desventura veio macular tão bela imagem, Elrohir?" Elrond verbalizou enfim o que o perturbava, haja vista o silêncio da história inacabada.

Elrohir torceu os lábios, bastante indisposto agora.

"Não é nada tão sério. Acho que por isso ele não comentou nada com o senhor."

Elrond limitou novamente sua resposta ao um mero aceno de cabeça, não tão paciente quanto estivera até então.

Elrohir pigarreou. "As informações de Elladan trouxeram um benefício surpreendente para aquela vila..." ele disse, apoiando as pontas dos dedos em um livro que estava sobre a mesa na qual se apoiara, depois o apanhou, observando a capa em silêncio. Era um exemplar sobre ferimentos rasos e profundos. "Eles haviam sofrido o ataque de um grupo orc havia algumas semanas e os feridos que restavam eram exatamente os que o povo já julgava irrecuperáveis. Os que esperavam pela morte. Nossos medicamentos foram como uma benção para eles, que se recuperaram um a um. Até Elladan ficou surpreso em ver que algumas ervas fazem nos _edain_ efeitos muito similares aos que fazem em nós elfos," ele completou, olhando para aquela capa com um ar de insatisfação que nem tentava disfarçar.

Elrond foi até ele, pegando gentilmente o exemplar das mãos do filho, a fim de que Elrohir voltasse a olhar para ele.

"Seu irmão não se sentiu bem em ajudar a essa gente?" ele arriscou, quando se viu refletido nas órbitas acinzentadas e tristes do filho.

Elrohir voltou a balançar a cabeça.

"Elladan não demonstra satisfação com nada que faz, _ada._ O senhor sabe melhor do que eu. Tudo para ele é mera obrigação. Se fosse ele aqui contando essa história para o senhor talvez conseguíssemos ver uma alegria qualquer nele, mas apenas porque estaria repartindo essa experiência com o senhor e ambos sabemos o quanto ele gosta de conversar sobre esses assuntos terríveis com quem não os acha tão terríveis assim. Ou seja, só o senhor."

Dessa vez Elrond nem se deu ao trabalho de fingir que se agradara da brincadeira. Ele segurou o braço do filho mais uma vez.

"Sem mais evasivas, Elrohir, por favor. Diga-me o que se passa com seu irmão, porque sua história não está me ajudando a descobrir por mim mesmo."

Elrohir correspondeu ao olhar do pai, sua máscara de ironia enfim deixada de lado. Ele esvaziou o peito devagar, torcendo os lábios novamente antes de continuar.

"Elladan acompanhava as curas de longe, não queria se envolver, ganhar créditos que ele dizia não merecer. Mas as pessoas sabiam que ele era o responsável por aquela onda de bonança, mesmo ele se esquivando dos agradecimentos como era do seu feitio."

Elrond moveu a cabeça em concordância e complacência.

"E depois?"

"Depois... Alguém mencionou uma mulher... Eu não sei o que ela tinha, mas era bem grave e nada do que Elladan ensinara àquele homem fizera qualquer efeito. Elladan ainda discutiu outras alternativas até que fez algo que eu não o havia visto fazer. Foi ele mesmo até lá."

Elrond franziu o cenho. "E então?"

"Não sei... Ele ficou indo e vindo da casa da família dessa mulher por quase uma semana ou mais, nem me lembro bem se foram mais de sete dias... Acho que sim. Às vezes ele não voltava nem ao anoitecer, me mandando apenas recados," ele contou tentando parecer displicente, mas então seus olhos se entristeceram. Ele os ergueu para o pai então. "Em um final de tarde, porém, ele surgiu como quem volta de uma guerra... de uma guerra perdida."

Elrond soltou um suspiro breve. "A mulher faleceu?"

"Não... mas seu estado não se reverteu. Diziam que ela estava há muito tempo assim. Uma enfermidade que causa feridas terríveis nos membros. Ela as tinha no rosto agora, mal podia se alimentar... E nós já havíamos ficado tempo demais... Tínhamos que partir..." Elrohir comentou, esfregando a face com ambas as mãos. Quando Elrond tocou-lhe novamente o braço, ele descobriu o rosto, revelando o quão incomodado estava com aquela história. "Eu tentei consolá-lo, _ada._ Mas ele não parecia muito afoito a falar a respeito. Concordou com nossa partida com aquele jeito conciliador de ser dele e que às vezes me dá nos nervos. Queria que ele dissesse o que estava sentindo, o que eu podia fazer para ajudá-lo, mas tudo o que ouvi dele foi que havíamos tentado tudo – assim no plural mesmo, como seu eu tivesse feito alguma coisa além de esperar por ele - E que aquela certeza fazia com que sua consciência lhe desse alguma paz. Mas ele ficou silencioso todo o caminho de volta, como se apenas seu corpo estivesse voltando, mas sua mente ainda estivesse lá, tentando curar aquela mulher."

Elrond continuou olhando para o filho, mesmo depois do triste relato enfim terminado. Aquilo foi desestabilizando o já bastante aborrecido gêmeo.

"Por que estou sentindo que o senhor vai me repreender por algo?"

"Talvez porque devesse," Elrond disse, retomando seu tom paciente.

Elrohir fez uma careta inconformada. "Por quê? Acha que eu devia ter contado ao senhor antes? O Dan disse que estava tudo bem."

"Se você tivesse acreditado no que seu irmão havia lhe dito não estaríamos tendo essa conversa," Elrond colocou as palavras com cuidado e segurou o filho pelos ombros quando este voltou a olhar a sua volta impacientemente. "Relatórios não são mera formalidade, Elrohir. Lembre-se que você os escreve para mim, para que eu tenha conhecimento do que se passou com vocês. Já imaginou se todos os meus capitães selecionassem o que me revelam e o que não me revelam em seus relatórios? Que tipo de líder eu seria? Eu preciso conhecer meus soldados, o que se passa com eles de bom e de ruim, preciso contar com cada um como uma família. Para isso preciso que confiem em mim."

Elrohir olhou inconformado para o pai agora. "Eles confiam no senhor," ele foi veemente.

"Sim. Eu sei. Mas e meus filhos?"

" _Elbereth_ , _ada._ Nós mais do que todos os outros."

"Não confiam do modo que preciso que confiem."

"Como assim? Que modo seria esse? Nós só não desejamos preocupá-lo com pormenores, com coisas sem importância. Sabemos tudo o que o senhor tem para pensar."

"Não cabe a vocês a decisão, criança," Elrond disse com firmeza. "Não quero ser poupado de nada. Não quero que o verbo poupar tenha meu nome como complemento, compreende?"

Elrohir empalideceu com a intensidade do que ouviu e aquela reação tão incomum do filho fez com que Elrond o trouxesse para perto de si. O Lorde Elfo o abraçou por um instante apenas, depois o puxou para que se olhassem nos olhos.

"Diga que compreende o que estou dizendo. Seu irmão é um curador, mas você é um capitão, Elrohir. É de você, principalmente, que espero essa compreensão. "

Elrohir sentiu o queixo amolecer, mas logo pressionou o maxilar. "Eu compreendo, _ada. "_

Elrond soltou um suspiro, não parecendo satisfeito.

"Desculpe-me, " o gêmeo adicionou.

"Pelo que está se desculpando? "

"Por.…" Elrohir contorceu o rosto em busca daquela informação, mas por fim seus lábios se desprenderam. "Por não ter redigido o relatório que cabia a mim. "

Elrond sorriu, assentindo. "Com todas as informações que um relatório deve ter."

"Sim, senhor. Com todas as informações que um relatório deve ter. Prometo não cometer tal erro novamente. " Elrohir repetiu, soltando um suspiro cansado. "Me perdoe, _ada. "_

Elrond cobriu a face esquerda do filho com a palma. "Está perdoado. Que tal tentarmos encontrar seu irmão? "

Elrohir respirou profundamente, preocupado. "O senhor vai repreendê-lo? "

Elrond ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Talvez. Se houver necessidade, " ele disse, descendo a mão para o ombro do jovem elfo. "Deve confiar em mim como pai também, criança. "

* * *

"Se ele estiver na estufa vou ter que me trocar para ir até lá," Elrohir comentou, fechando o robe ao sentir o frio da escadaria que desciam.

Elrond balançou a cabeça, não parecendo na verdade muito atento nem ao frio, nem as palavras do filho. Seus olhos vasculhavam intrigados o saguão principal. Ele não acreditava que o primogênito realmente houvesse saído da casa.

Quando já estavam quase a porta, receberam o olhar igualmente intrigado da sentinela. Elrohir deus graças à sorte pelo turno daquela noite não de ser Beinion, por quem ele não tinha grande afeto. O guarda que os olhava curiosamente se chamava Locien e raramente ocupava aquela posição, preferindo a proteção da estrebaria. O tempo difícil talvez o tivesse feito mudar de ideia e aceitar cobrir a folga de Beinion naquela noite.

"Os senhores vão sair?" O tom descrente da pergunta de Locien fez com que Elrohir confirmasse sua teoria sobre a qualidade do tempo do lado de fora daquela porta. Mesmo assim, a mão do guarda já se adiantava à maçaneta.

"Espero que não," Elrohir disse para si mesmo. "Por acaso viu Elladan, Locien? Ele saiu?"

"Não acredito. Apesar do céu magnífico que nos agracia esta noite, está muito frio até para visitar o jardim."

"Não o viu então?" Elrond indagou.

Locien sacudiu a cabeça apenas. "Estou aqui desde o final da tarde. Por mim Lorde Elladan não passou. Deseja que procure por ele, meu senhor?"

"Não, meu amigo. Sou-lhe grato," Elrond respondeu, já movendo os olhos pela casa. A alguns passos, Aeron, um dos auxiliares da cozinha, se dirigia a uma ala adjacente quando percebeu que estava sendo observado. Ele se aproximou com um sorriso cortês.

"Boa noite, meus senhores."

"Boa noite, Aeron," Elrond e Elrohir responderam em uníssono. Os olhos do Lorde Elfo já voltaram a sua busca, mas Elrohir arriscou um questionamento. "Aeron, por acaso viu meu irmão?"

Para a surpresa de pai e filho, o jovem elfo assentiu.

"Ele está na cozinha. Acabei de deixá-lo lá."

"Na cozinha?" Elrohir não segurou sua surpresa. Surpresa está demostrada por Elrond com um simples arquear de sobrancelhas.

"Sim. Ele tinha uns livros para ler..."

"Na cozinha?" Elrohir ainda não parecia conformado.

"Sim, meu senhor, mas parece que estava interessado em uma taça de vinho também. Disse que ficaria entretido algumas horas."

"Entretido na cozinha... Como se não houvesse outros cômodos na casa..." Elrohir já se movia para lá, sacudindo inconformado a cabeça. Na verdade, não se conformava por ter deixado aquele cômodo fora em suas buscas anteriores.

"Mestre Celboril ofereceu-lhe a mesa da cozinha, mas acho que era apenas uma de suas brincadeiras." Aeron tentou esclarecer. "Foi surpresa para nós Lorde Elladan aceitar o convite. Acho que ele só buscava mesmo um lugar tranquilo, fosse qual fosse, já que não podia voltar a biblioteca, onde não é aconselhável beber nada..."

"Claro. Não há outros lugares tranquilos na casa onde se pode ler e beber o que quiser..." Elrohir já dizia ao longe, virando o corredor.

Aeron olhou alternadamente para o caminho que o gêmeo tomara e para o Lorde Elfo que ainda não se movera. O auxiliar da cozinha se preocupou um pouco, não compreendendo o motivo do desconforto que sentia. Ele olhou para Elrond então, julgando que seu senhor esperava por mais informações, por isso continuou seu relato. "Ele parece cansado, senhor. Provavelmente buscou por uma bebida para distraí-lo enquanto tentava terminar os estudos. Eu servi-lhe uma única taça e ele já me dispensou, agradecendo e dizendo que lhe bastava. Deixei-lhe a garrafa mesmo assim."

Elrond apenas assentiu, seus olhos fixos na mesma direção tomada pelo filho. Aeron e Locien trocaram um olhar preocupado então e o guarda apenas ergueu os ombros, para demonstrar ao outro elfo o quanto ele também não compreendia a situação.

Elrond enfim deixou sua revelia, olhando para ambos os elfos com um sorriso cortês.

"Obrigado, meus amigos," ele disse, apoiando a mão no peito, antes de afastar-se.

Os rapazes retribuíram o gesto, mas continuaram nas mesmas posições, enquanto o Lorde Elfo se afastava. Se Elrond notou o desconforto dos dois elfos, eles não conseguiram perceber, como muito pouco sobre seu líder era claro para eles. Talvez por esse motivo a admiração do povo de Imladris pelo regente nunca havia enfraquecido.

* * *

Quando Elrond entrou na cozinha encontrou ambos os filhos sentados à grande mesa de madeira que Celboril usava para executar suas tarefas diárias. A peça não era propriamente uma mesa de refeições, parecendo mais uma bancada de trabalhos, mas nem Elladan, ainda focado em seus livros, nem Elrohir, que tomara a taça de vinho do irmão para si, pareciam se importar em dividi-la em uma conversa informal.

"Você podia ter ficado na antessala do quarto. Não teria me acordado," ele ouviu Elrohir queixando-se assim que entrou.

"Não tem luz o bastante lá..." Elladan disse sem erguer os olhos, mas folheando o livro que tinha nas mãos com mais rapidez do que normalmente fazia.

"Era só levar mais luz," Elrohir ergueu as sobrancelhas para atestar o óbvio.

"Não tem muito espaço..." Elladan continuou atento às folhas que via.

"Claro que tem, a não ser que você queira levar a biblioteca toda para lá. Uma grande parte dela, na verdade, já está lá. Um dia Erestor irá buscar aqueles livros pessoalmente."

Elladan ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso gentil, mas então percebeu a presença de outra pessoa ali e seu sorriso se alargou.

"Olá, _ada!"_

Elrond apenas sorriu, aproximando-se da mesa e apoiando as mãos sobre uma das cadeiras. Não custou muito até que as sobrancelhas do primogênito se envergassem em um questionamento esperado.

"Por que o senhor está aqui _?_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Elrond continuou sorrindo, mas moveu ligeiramente o queixo na direção do gêmeo mais novo. Elladan custou um pouco para entender, mas quando conseguiu, voltou-se surpreso para o irmão.

"Elrohir?"

O gêmeo ergueu ambas as mãos. "Já tinha procurado você em todos os lugares empoeirados e cheios de livros dessa casa," ele disse, ignorando o balançar de cabeça do pai diante da brincadeira. "Só faltava o quarto do _ada._ "

"Não acredito..." Elladan ficou inconformado.

"Eu é que não acredito que você estava aqui o tempo todo. Como eu podia adivinhar?"

"Mas o que lhe importava onde eu estava, Ro? Por que precisava me encontrar com tanta urgência? Pior é que tirou o _ada_ do quarto. Não me diga que o acordou..."

Elrohir torceu os lábios, abandonando aquela pergunta no ar como era o seu costume, enquanto entornava o resto do vinho e apanhava a garrafa deixada sobre a mesa para encher a taça novamente.

Elladan soltou as mãos sobre o livro que lia, mas enfim sorriu, olhando o pai carinhosamente.

"Peço desculpas, _ada._ Não tinha a intenção de alertar qualquer um de vocês. Nem sequer me passou pela cabeça que Elrohir fosse despertar, cansado como estava, quem dirá encontrar disposição para me procurar em um lugar tão desprovido de perigos como nossa própria casa."

Elrohir só estalou os lábios como resposta, mas nada disse.

Elrond olhou para o filho caçula, sentindo seu silêncio, tão bem disfarçado atrás de seu ar debochado de sempre. O modo como ele segurava a taça firmemente com ambas as mãos dizia muito mais. Elrond adiantou-se e apanhou mais duas taças entre as muitas penduradas no expositor e retornou, sentando-se em frente aos filhos.

Elrohir soube ser um bom anfitrião, dividindo entre as novas taças o resto da garrafa que tinham e já se erguendo em busca de uma nova. Elrond o observou descer cauteloso os degraus até a adega, lembrando do quão sutis e certeiros seus dois filhos sabiam ser quando assim o queriam. Ele virou-se novamente para Elladan, pensando em fazer uso do tempo que Elrohir lhe oferecera para que conversasse com seu primogênito.

"Conhece esses livros de cor, criança," ele observou. "Arrisco-me a dizer que uma vez deitado em sua cama, se assim o desejar, pode imaginá-lo página por página sem qualquer esforço."

Elladan soltou um riso breve, apanhando a taça que o irmão lhe servira e molhando apenas os lábios. Tomar uma garrafa de vinho não parecia mesmo ter sido sua intenção ao vir ocupar o mais improvável cômodo da casa.

Elrond esticou a mão e segurou a do filho assim que ele abandonou sua taça. Elladan o olhou intrigado.

"Trilhei um caminho difícil tentando me guiar pelas meias palavras de seu irmão para estar aqui, _ion nîn_. Fiz isso porque conheço o temperamento de Elrohir e sei que, infelizmente, ele guarda suas dores e dificuldades nos mais perigosos e complicados abismos. Elrohir é uma paisagem de picos e penhascos. Mas você não, criança minha. Você é minha praia cristalina."

Elladan desprendeu os lábios, suas sobrancelhas ainda encurvadas em busca de uma compreensão, cuja bela metáfora do pai só dificultara ainda mais.

Elrond olhou-o com carinho, deslizando o polegar na mão que segurava. "Abra seu coração para seu pai, mostre-me quais cantos escuros lhe roubaram o sono dessa noite e eu lhe darei a luz que tenho, esperando que seja o bastante."

Elladan soltou os lábios, surpreso então, mas o significado da frase ouvida enfim espetou-lhe como a ponta de uma espada. "Sua luz é tanta, _ada_..." ele disse rapidamente, seus olhos já brilhantes. "Não há cantos escuros em meu coração. Ele é repleto pelo amor que sinto e que recebo."

Elrond sorriu, erguendo-se e dando a volta na mesa para sentar-se ao lado do filho.

Elladan prendeu o ar no peito e estremeceu com a proximidade, mesmo sem assim o desejar. Estava, na verdade, envolvido em pensamentos complicados que o haviam despreparado para aquela conversa, por isso quando Elrond o envolveu com o braço esquerdo, ele instintivamente endureceu o corpo.

Elrond não se intimidou, achegando-se mais.

"Sei de suas batalhas, _ion,"_ disse afetuosamente. "Algumas muito mais duras do que eu imaginaria e gostaria que fossem. _"_

Elladan esvaziou o peito, e seu corpo começou a relaxar nos braços do pai.

"Eu as luto com paixão, _ada,_ " ele assegurou. "Cada dia é um aprendizado diferente. Algumas vezes o processo de aprender o necessário é doloroso, mas não trocaria nenhuma dessas oportunidades por uma sensação de segurança que, com frequência, é provida apenas pela ignorância."

Elrond ofereceu um sorriso triste.

"Gosto de vê-lo buscar pela verdade, encará-la de frente como é de seu feitio."

Elladan soltou um suspiro cansado. "Espero não decepcioná-lo," ele disse em voz baixa.

"As estrelas todas poderiam cair do céu e nosso mundo se tornar um lugar escuro e triste e nem assim eu acreditaria que isso fosse possível."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça, erguendo as pontas dos indicadores para pressionar os olhos, depois esfregou o rosto, deixando-o coberto por ambas as mãos.

"Fico feliz, _ada,"_ ele disse e seu tom embargado por trás das palmas agora fez Elrond perceber que tinha conseguido ultrapassar uma barreira. "Tento fazer bom uso do que o senhor me ensinou. Espero que nenhuma informação me escape em um momento crucial."

Elrond ponderou o que ouviu e sentiu em silêncio. Depois puxou as mãos do filho e as segurou.

"Esse é seu temor?" ele indagou quando o rapaz teve coragem de se voltar para ele. "Que tenha fracassado porque alguma informação não estava a seu alcance, _ion nîn?"_

Elladan empalideceu novamente, e para Elrond ficou claro que toda aquela luta do rapaz, revendo o que já sabia dias a fio, era exatamente para enfrentar aquela pergunta crucial. Pior do que isso era perceber que Elladan não se sentia preparado para respondê-la, nem mesmo depois de todo o tempo e energia que usara.

Quando Elladan moveu o rosto para o lado, libertando-se do olhar do pai, Elrond teve certeza daquilo. Ele ficou observando as mãos trêmulas do filho, ocupado agora em fechar os livros que abrira. Aquela atitude o fez cogitar que o rapaz fosse usá-los como pretexto para se levantar com a desculpa de devolver os exemplares para o lugar de origem, mas logo se lembrou ao lado de quem estava. Enquanto Elrohir era, fora das arenas de luta, o exato oposto do guerreiro implacável que jamais se esquivava de uma disputa sequer. Elladan era sempre o mesmo, com ou sem espada na mão. Ele jamais fugia de um conflito.

"Eu sei que Elrohir contou-lhe o que aconteceu, _ada,"_ Elladan correspondeu à expectativa, apoiando a palma por sobre a pilha de livros que fechara. "Por favor, responda o senhor essa pergunta se puder _,_ e afaste de uma vez de mim a ameaça desse inimigo tenebroso chamado dúvida."

Elrond continuou contemplando a cena diante de si. Apesar do ato corajoso que vira, ainda não tinha a atenção que precisava.

"Sim," ele apenas disse.

E conseguiu. Dessa vez Elladan fixou seus olhos nele, sua testa levemente franzida, enquanto tentava decifrar o significado daquela palavra solitária.

"Sim? Sim é sua resposta para... para o quê, _ada?_ "

"Sim é a resposta para a pergunta que mencionei," Elrond esclareceu, olhando o pálido filho com uma coragem que apenas ele parecia ter. "Lembra-se do que lhe perguntei? Se você acha que fracassou porque uma informação não estava a seu alcance."

Aquela resposta bastou para que as poucas certezas do jovem elfo desmoronassem como um castelo de cartas. Seu queixo amoleceu e ele ficou com os lábios entreabertos, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ele olhou então a sua volta, segurou um dos livros que tinha a sua frente, apoiou a mão por sobre a capa do outro, por fim seus olhos percorreram aquela cozinha.

Para o pai ele nunca parecera tão perdido como naquele instante. Elrond apiedou-se dele e voltou a lhe envolver o corpo novamente rígido. Os lábios dele continuavam desprendidos como se ele precisasse de ar. Elrond sabia o que o filho queria perguntar-lhe, e sabia melhor ainda porque a coragem agora faltava a ele para isso. Estabelecera-se um conflito ali, um conflito semeado pelo pai, mas um conflito necessário.

Elrond o segurou com mais firmeza então, mesmo sentindo aquela represália, ainda que contida. "Busca um erro que não é seu, criança amada minha," ele sussurrou enfim no ouvido do filho.

Elladan fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, como se nem para isso tivesse mais energia.

"Eu não entendo, _ada..._ O senhor..."

"O erro que busca é meu."

Dessa vez Elladan não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa, e seus olhos acompanharam confusos o pai quando este subitamente o soltou e se ergueu sem sobreaviso, caminhando até a porta da escada pela qual o gêmeo mais novo descera.

"Elrohir," ele chamou e logo a figura do filho surgiu, na penumbra do andar debaixo, segurando um lampião. "Vamos subir, criança. Traga mais uma garrafa," ele completou, caminhando de volta até a mesa e apanhando sua taça ainda cheia.

Quando Elrohir atingiu o último degrau, encontrou o pai já à porta da saída, orientando com um aceno de mão que o filho mais velho se erguesse e o seguisse.

"Traga sua taça, Elladan," ele ainda disse, dando as costas aos dois rapazes. "Mas deixe os livros. Aeron ou Celboril saberão para onde devolvê-los amanhã. Pegue a sua também, Elrohir."

Elrohir lançou um olhar confuso para o irmão e assustou-se com o que viu no rosto de Elladan. Ele pensou em indagar algo, mas o movimento rápido do pai o levou a fazer o que fora instruído, apressando-o a obedecer. Quando chegou a porta, no entanto, percebeu que o irmão ficara para trás. Ele esticou o corpo de volta para encontrar Elladan ainda sentado no mesmo lugar.

"Você vem, Dan?"

Elladan olhou para ele e Elrohir sentiu que o irmão recapitulava, ainda estarrecido, todo um contexto anterior sobre o qual o gêmeo mais novo não tinha qualquer conhecimento, pois não tivera coragem de ouvir a breve conversa que acontecera no piso superior. Isso o incomodou, mas ele lembrou-se do pedido do pai, da confiança que sabia que tinha que ter no pai.

"Dan? Vai deixar o _ada_ esperando?"

* * *

Quando chegaram ao andar de cima, os irmãos estranharam ao ver que Elrond voltava a seus próprios aposentos ao invés de ir ao deles, como era o esperado. O quarto do Lorde de Imladris não era um dos mais visitados pelos filhos, principalmente depois da partida da mãe. Elrohir ainda olhou para o irmão, antes de obedecer ao comando do pai, que abrira a porta e já se posicionara ao lado desta, oferecendo passagem a eles.

Elladan seguiu receoso o gêmeo, mas quando percebeu, depois de entrar, o pai percorrer toda a antessala e abrir a próxima porta, sentiu que já estava em seus limites. Entrar no quarto dos pais estava longe de ser o que sua energia conseguiria administrar naquela noite conflituosa.

Elrohir obedeceu prontamente, sem aperceber-se que deixava o irmão para trás. O gêmeo mais novo estivera ali havia pouco tempo e já sabia por quais sensações esperar.

Mas Elladan continuou parado. Seus olhos revendo devagar aquela antessala que nada tinha de parecida com a dele e do irmão. O lugar era repleto de livros e pergaminhos, além de outras pequenas lembranças que o pai ganhava e considerava importantes. Lembranças de amigos presentes e distantes.

Elladan colocou a taça por sobre uma das mesas, tentando pensar se poderia convencer o pai a conversarem ali. Julgara desde o primeiro instante que aquela ida ao andar de cima se dava apenas porque Elrond buscava um lugar mais reservado para terminarem a conversa que estavam tendo.

O rosto de Elrohir surgiu novamente à porta, tentando compreender porque os demais não o haviam acompanhado. Só então Elladan criou coragem para fazer a pergunta mais importante para o momento.

"Podemos ficar aqui, _ada?"_ ele indagou e o ar preocupado que sua pergunta despertara no irmão só o fez sentir-se ainda pior.

Elrond pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda levemente, e Elladan interpretou aquilo como a única resposta que teria. Por isso, quando o pai ergueu novamente a mão para o rumo que já havia indicado antes, restou a Elladan um suspiro de desconforto, antes de atender ao convite. Ele entrou hesitante no cômodo, sentindo-se invadido por uma série de recordações para as quais não estava preparado ou disposto naquele momento.

A primeira imagem que viu foi Elrohir parado diante da cama desfeita, olhando os lençóis com os lábios apertados. Aquilo bastou para que a cascata de recordações que ele sabia que cairiam o atingisse em cheio. O gêmeo mais novo moveu seus olhos para ele então, e em seu rosto havia uma mensagem que ele entendia bem demais.

Como que para resgatá-los desse passado tempestuoso, Elrond passou por eles com naturalidade, acariciando os cabelos de Elrohir e apanhando a garrafa que o rapaz trouxera.

"Termine seu vinho, _ion nîn_ ," ele disse, colocando a garrafa e sua própria taça por sobre um dos criados-mudos. "Depois pode se deitar um pouco em minha cama, se minha conversa com seu irmão não for do seu interesse. O que eu imagino que vá acontecer."

Elrohir intrigou-se um pouco com aquilo. "Se o senhor preferir, eu posso ir para o meu quarto." ele disse. "Não vou me ofender se quiser falar com Elladan sozinho."

Elrond apenas balançou a cabeça. "Gosto de tê-lo aqui, criança minha," ele disse, já de costas, enquanto abria um grande baú e retirava dele alguns papéis. "Pode me ajudar aqui, Elladan?"

O gêmeo mais velho despertou de seu estado contemplativo. Ainda estava processando o breve diálogo entre o pai e o irmão, pensando em como se opor se Elrohir realmente resolvesse deixa-lo ali. Eles tinham um acordo desde a infância de estarem juntos em todos os momentos difíceis, fossem quais fossem.

"Elladan?" Elrond reforçou o chamado e só então o rapaz moveu-se até ele, apanhando a pilha de papéis que estavam nos braços do pai. "Pode colocá-los por sobre aquela mesa, por favor." Elrond instruiu, trazendo ele também mais alguns documentos consigo."

Elrohir olhou com curiosidade alguns deles quando Elladan passou por ele, mas o primeiro desenho rascunhado que viu já o fez voltar a atenção para o seu vinho.

"Até aqui no quarto o senhor têm essa sorte de documentos?" ele fez uma careta de insatisfação, bebendo um gole forçado de vinho e afastando-se.

Elrond sorriu, observando por sobre o ombro o rapaz agir como o bom filho e irmão que era e realizar exatamente o papel a ele insinuado. Elrohir sabia onde o pai o queria e, apesar de para isso ter que ignorar, ainda que temporariamente, seus próprios sentimentos, ele fez o que Elrond esperava, largando a taça de vinho por sobre o criado-mudo e jogando-se teatralmente na cama do pai.

"Me avisem quando tiverem terminado."

Elrond riu então, sacudindo levemente os ombros, depois percebeu que, a poucos passos dele, a atenção de Elladan já estava em outro lugar. Ele se aproximou, observando, por sobre o ombro do filho, os manuscritos que o rapaz lia. Ele aguardou silenciosamente a leitura voraz que o jovem elfo fazia das duas folhas que estavam em suas mãos.

"Que... que documentos são esses, _ada?_ " Elladan indagou enfim, movendo os olhos pelos outros papéis que ainda estavam sobre a mesa com a fome de quem enfrenta uma inanição de anos. "Há quanto tempo os têm aqui?"

Elrond apanhou as folhas que o filho tinha nas mãos, colocando-as por sobre as demais.

"Fazem parte de um único volume. Têm muito tempo mesmo. Já tiveram uma boa encadernação, mas as intempéries levaram muito da identidade dele.

"Quem o escreveu?" Elladan continuava a olhar com curiosidade os rascunhos, mesmo não os tendo a mão mais.

Elrond esboçou um sorriso.

"Minha caligrafia melhorou com o tempo," ele comentou, envolvendo o filho com um dos braços.

Elladan surpreendeu-se. "Mas porque essa preciosidade está aqui guardada e sem qualquer encadernação que a proteja, _ada?"_

"Porque não há propósito para rascunhos de estudos sobre a saúde dos _edain_ estarem em qualquer outro lugar que não aqui comigo."

"Como assim?" Elladan continuava perplexo.

"Nossos curadores têm outros interesses, criança. Quando tratamos os poucos _edain_ que aqui chegam, eles apresentam normalmente problemas com os quais lidamos sempre: ferimentos de guerra, ossos fraturados, hemorragias. Podemos tratá-los, na maioria das vezes, com quase as mesmas doses de medicação que usamos conosco. Inclusive para infecções e inflamações. Nossos compostos que combatem a infecção que surge com o veneno inimigo, por exemplo, somado à outras ervas, são úteis também em casos de infecções que só acometem aos _edain,_ como inflamações e infecções das vias respiratórias."

Elladan ouvia aquele relato com olhos atentos e lábios soltos, mas Elrond sabia que todo o foco que o filho dava, em coisas que na verdade já sabia de cor, se devia ao fato do que ele ainda esperava ouvir. Aquilo trouxe uma sensação de prazer ao curador. De todos os seus discípulos, e entre eles havia muitos talentos escolhidos à dedo, que saiam de outros reinos para com ele receber treinamento, Elladan sempre fora o mais apaixonado por tudo o que ouvia, o que mais cedo e rápido começara a aprender, o que inferia até o que não lhe era sequer insinuado. Ele tinha uma sede insaciável de qualquer conhecimento de cura que a ele fosse oferecido.

" _Ada..._ " ele ouviu o filho dizer com os olhos presos novamente nas muitas folhas. "Perdoe-me, mas tenho que discordar da opinião de nossos curadores. Um conhecimento como esse não pode ficar guardado em um baú."

Elrond massageou com carinho o braço do filho enquanto ainda o segurava perto de si.

"Não interprete erroneamente o que lhe digo, criança. Quando afirmo que o material não é do interesse deles, expresso minha própria opinião, haja vista que não vejo motivo para que nossos amigos de ofício se atenham a teorias que poucas vezes foram postas em prática e que se referem a um povo que raramente está sob nossos cuidados. Eles por certo têm outros interesses nas áreas nas quais se dedicam."

"Eu não," Elladan disse com firmeza. "O senhor me permitiria ler seus rascunhos? Poderia encaderná-los para o senhor se assim o desejasse. Prometo cuidar deles com todo o zelo."

Elrond olhou os papéis mais uma vez, depois puxou sutilmente o filho, conduzindo-o para longe da mesa em questão.

"Seria do meu agrado se pudesse passá-los a limpo. Somando, com sorte, a eles suas próprias teorias e descobertas," ele propôs, observando com o canto dos olhos em sua trajetória, que já conseguira êxito com a primeira intenção que tivera ao entrar naquele quarto. Uma vez se sentindo seguro e com a esperança de seu maior problema ser resolvido, Elrohir já se entregara a um sono profundo, ali mesmo, na cama do pai.

"Isso me daria um extremo prazer," Elladan animou-se, mas logo seu sorriso esmoreceu, observando a mesma cena. "Esse peste não dorme, o senhor está vendo, _ada?"_ ele se queixou, observando o irmão jogado de bruços sobre a cama como costumava dormir. Ele nem sequer havia retirado o robe que usava. "Por isso não me conformei quando o vi na cozinha. Era a primeira noite em dias que ele se dispunha a realmente se deitar em sua cama e não fazer pequenas pausas em um divã qualquer. Se soubesse que o despertaria, não teria saído do quarto."

Elrond sorriu, puxando as cobertas por sobre o gêmeo caçula. "Tudo tem um bom motivo," ele disse em voz baixa. "Não precisa analisar a situação muito profundamente para descobrir a origem dessas queixas que você acaba de me fazer."

Elladan estagnou-se por um momento, depois baixou os olhos.

"Acho que causamos transtornos mesmo quando precisamos apenas de um pouco de tempo para nós mesmos," ele disse, mas depois fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse repensado suas palavras e quisesse se retratar. "Me desculpe, eu..."

Mas Elrond já estava ao lado dele, trazendo-o gentilmente para o outro lado da cama.

"Hoje vocês ficam aqui comigo," ele atestou, afastando um pouco as cobertas e já desfazendo os laços do robe que Elladan usava sobre as roupas de dormir. "Amanhã acredito que toda essa amargura que sentimos terá sido convertida, através de algum tempo de descanso, em um sentimento mais produtivo."

Elladan quis protestar, mas julgou que seu pequeno ato de rebeldia já fora mais do que sua consciência conseguiria administrar na manhã seguinte. Ele tirou o robe e se deitou, achegando-se mais ao irmão, que fez o mesmo instintivamente, assim que sentiu sua presença.

Elladan riu da situação, "Acho que ainda consegui um espaço para o senhor," ele disse, dando graças pela cama enorme que o pai possuía. Lembrava-se que quando era criança várias vezes escorregava quarto a dentro junto com o irmão para invadirem o leito dos pais. Naquela época aquela cama parecia ainda maior.

Elrond soltou um riso breve também, depois se sentou em frente ao filho. Infelizmente ainda conseguia perceber, mesmo que bem disfarçada, a angústia nos olhos do primogênito. Sabia que o rapaz não estava satisfeito com o término abrupto do dia daquela forma.

"Existe uma enfermidade. Entre seus sintomas estão esses ferimentos de difícil cicatrização," ele disse, já pressionando os lábios quando recebeu a atenção imediata do filho. Elladan com certeza era um dos raros elfos a quem agradaria ouvir uma história daquelas em seu momento de descanso. Ele repensou sua decisão por um instante, mas por fim continuou. "É uma doença crônica e bastante grave, pois afeta o controle que o corpo tem de processar um componente muito necessário para ele."

As sobrancelhas do gêmeo se envergaram. "Qual componente?"

"Uma espécie de açúcar, principal fonte de energia do corpo."

"De que forma se dá tal processamento, _ada?_ "

O sorriso de Elrond se alargou. Aquele era Elladan, interessado em cada minúcia da história, mesmo ansiando, desesperadamente, ouvir-lhe o final.

"Naquela pilha que lhe mostrei, há algumas páginas, se bem me lembro, com todas essas respostas. Há nessa vila _adan_ alguém capaz de ler instruções escritas na língua comum? " ele indagou e Elladan girou os olhos tentando se lembrar.

"Sim, acho que há alguém, um dos caçadores que acompanhou nosso grupo quando estávamos lá. Elrohir disse que era ele quem cuidava dos poucos documentos e das compras e vendas do lugar."

"Excelente. Amanhã conversaremos mais sobre o problema dessa mulher e eu enviarei instruções sobre como ela pode ser tratada para aliviar os sintomas dessa enfermidade terrível."

"Aliviar?" Elladan indagou, a pequena expectativa despertada desaparecia de seu rosto.

Elrond soltou um suspiro fraco.

"Infelizmente, criança. Se o que presumi a respeito do problema dela for correto, o que eu acredito ser pelo relato de seu irmão, ainda não há nada que combata este mal plenamente. Existem apenas medicamentos e outros cuidados como alimentação e certos exercícios físicos frequentes, que podem atenuar o que ocorre e dar a essas pessoas mais tempo e qualidade de vida."

Elladan sentou-se no leito então, seu rosto pálido não conseguia disfarçar o desapontamento.

"Mais tempo?"

"Mais tempo, criança."

"Quanto tempo?"

Elrond inclinou a cabeça e arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensativo, por fim suspirou.

"Não sei... Não há como precisar... Depende de muitos fatores que não estão em nossas mãos."

"Muito tempo ou pouco tempo?"

Elrond soltou um suspiro mais forte então.

"Realmente não sei. Precisaria vê-la, conhecer detalhes de sua vida, tais como idade, se tem filhos, se sofre de alguma outra enfermidade, além de averiguar a gravidade das lesões que ela já apresenta."

"São graves..." Elladan baixou os olhos para o lençol o qual apertava com ambas as mãos. "Usei uma série de compostos, todas as combinações para o combate a infecções tênues e severas, todas para inflamações e cicatrizações também, mas não senti reação alguma, nem meus instintos conseguiram prevê-las para os próximos dias..."

Elrond soltou os ombros, estendendo a mão e segurando a do filho.

"Faz parte de nosso caminho enfrentar batalhas assim, criança."

Elladan engoliu aquela resposta como a mais amarga das ervas.

"Eu sei, _ada..._ " ele forçou-se a dizer.

"Temos o mais implacável inimigo."

"Eu sei... Eu sei..."

"Diga-me 'eu sei' mais uma vez e talvez eu acredite em você."

Elladan apertou os lábios, aquele brilho estava novamente em seus olhos. Aquilo era uma pena, foi o que Elrond pensou, imaginando o quão mais difícil seria aquietar o filho mais velho do que fora com o mais novo.

"O que espera que eu diga?" Elladan disse enfim, soltando a mão do pai. "O que deseja que eu faça? Deite-me aqui em meu lar confortável e ignore os gemidos dolorosos que tentei combater durante dias? Quer que eu faça isso me consolando com um argumento desses?"

Elrond calou-se diante daquele rompante tão incomum, mas Elladan já estava novamente arrependido. O gêmeo esfregou a face direita com a mão trêmula, enquanto sua respiração se alterava. Em outra situação, Elrond talvez tivesse sido mais enérgico, mas como curador e pai ele sabia que aquele era um momento muito delicado, para que brios e orgulhos tolos tornassem as coisas ainda piores. Ele apoiou as mãos no colo então e aguardou pelo que sabia que viria. Conhecia o filho que tinha.

"Perdoe-me..." O pedido soou em voz embargada agora. "Estou cansado... e confuso... Não estou me reconhecendo," Elladan admitiu cabisbaixo, sem nem sequer olhar para o pai. "Sei que não são desculpas aceitáveis para meu comportamento, _ada.._. Peço que releve o que eu disse ou venha a dizer, se eu ainda conseguir ser estúpido demais e o senhor se cansar de mim e me colocar para fora daqui..."

Elrond continuou olhando para o filho, analisando os efeitos do estado de angústia e exaustão no qual o rapaz estava.

"Ela é só?" indagou então.

Elladan mordeu o canto da boca, como se estivesse se controlando para responder aquela questão a contento e não com outro desrespeito. Por fim ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Os que estão com ela são da família ou apenas prestam-lhe serviços?" Elrond modificou seu questionamento.

Desta vez Elladan lhe lançou um olhar questionador que por si já indagava, sem palavras necessárias, a relevância daquela informação.

"Quero saber os males que a assolam, menino. Não espera de mim uma resposta mais precisa?"

"Os males?"

"Sim. Mencionei-os há pouco. Os que podem ser agravantes para o estado dela."

O rosto de Elladan se contorceu de repúdio ao que aquela ideia lhe trazia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça então e esfregou novamente o rosto.

"Ter alguém a auxiliando, ainda que apenas prestando-lhe um serviço solidário, pode ser um mal?" ele verbalizou sua dúvida.

"Isso depende. Esta é a situação?"

Elladan voltou a enlaçar os lençóis com mais força, sua atenção perdeu-se como se mergulhasse em outro mundo, buscando respostas que não via ali. Seus olhos tinham um brilho de tristeza então.

Elrond observou tudo aquilo com igual tristeza, mas começou a sentir que se não fizesse algo aquela conversa terminaria por ali.

"Como se chama tal senhora?"

Elladan moveu os olhos, como se mudasse seu foco para outra cena que via e Elrond chegou a pensar que ele não mais responderia a qualquer daqueles questionamentos, até que seus lábios se moveram novamente.

"Chamam-na de Violeta. Não sei se esse é o nome dela de fato ou se é porque ela... ela adora flores... Ela fala... fala de flores... todo o tempo..." Elladan tentou explicar, mas parou um instante, fechando os olhos. Queria reorganizar o que parecia impossível. Queria dar uma ordem àquela centena de sentimentos que tinha.

Elrond enfim percebeu que não era revolta o que originava aquele silêncio do filho.

"Sabe há quanto tempo ela não consegue abandonar o leito?"

Elladan fechou os olhos antes de responder. "Não sei..." ele fez outra pausa, movendo os cabelos nervosamente para afastá-los do rosto. "Disseram-me que antes da doença se agravar, ela ainda se ocupava em lavar as roupas de alguns em um rio próximo..."

"Entendo." Elrond apenas disse e aguardou. Era tão raro ver o filho naquele estado que até mesmo ele sentia-se inseguro sobre como agir para chegar aonde precisava. Passado mais um pequeno momento de silêncio, ele decidiu continuar. "Tem mais informações para mim?" indagou, tentando usar o tom mais paciente que conseguia.

Elladan engoliu em seco, depois respirou fundo e devagar, procurando fôlego ou energia para continuar. "A idade já agrisalhou seus cabelos..." ele disse com um suspiro triste. "Bem como agrisalha os das duas outras senhoras que se revezam em lhe fazer companhia, limpar-lhe as feridas e providenciar-lhe algum conforto," completou, resgatando a pergunta que o pai havia deixado para trás.

"Ela não tem família então?"

"Não... E não sei se um dia teve. Pelo que compreendi essas senhoras nada são dela, mas a tratam com respeito e dignidade."

"Apenas isso?"

"Apenas o quê?"

"Apenas respeito e dignidade?"

Elladan soltou os lábios. Em seu rosto uma indignação evidente. Estava muito cansado e confuso para ouvir um questionamento desses.

"Não basta, _ada_?" ele voltou sem querer a usar aquele tom pelo qual se desculpara.

"Basta para você?" Elrond rebateu em igual valor. "Foi como a tratou?"

Elladan empalideceu, e seu olhar foi o de alguém que não entende ou se conforma com o que ouve.

"Foi como a tratou, _ion nîn?"_ Elrond atenuou sua voz novamente.

Ouvir o questionamento outra vez não foi de grande ajuda à princípio. Elladan parecia preso àquela pergunta e ao motivo dela. Sua angústia foi tão grande que apenas quando a compreensão enfim o favoreceu, ele pareceu lembrar-se de que tinha que respirar.

Elrond percebeu aquele momento, como quem vê uma flor desabrochar.

"Foi assim, criança minha?" ele insistiu, ainda mais cauteloso.

"Não..." Elladan respondeu cabisbaixo, como quem conversa consigo mesmo. "Nem elas..." Ele os ergueu para o pai. "Elas não a ajudavam apenas por respeito ou senso de dignidade."

Elrond assentiu em silêncio, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ele esticou o braço, apoiando a mão na perna do filho. Elladan acompanhou aquele movimento, e quando voltou a atenção para o pai, o Lorde Elfo soltou enfim o ar do peito, aliviado por ver que o brilho que agora se intensificava nos olhos do filho havia mudado de significado.

"Pelo que mais ajudam-na todas essas pessoas?" ele sussurrou sua pergunta agora. "Compaixão?"

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça. "Amor..." ele disse. "Mesmo eu..." Ele disse, movendo olhos marejados para o pai, que apenas assentiu com um sorriso paciente, acompanhando aquele relato com igual emoção. "Mesmo eu, _ada_... É uma senhorinha frágil e indefesa. Mas de seus lábios nunca ouvimos qualquer queixa por sua situação... Todos a amam muito. Por que não haveria eu de sentir o mesmo?" ele tentou explicar, mas sua voz foi ficando mais comprometida pela emoção.

"Sim. Você vem dispondo a ela seu mais poderoso medicamento," Elrond disse, acariciando a perna do filho. "O amor com o qual você a tratou, o amor que ainda reserva a ela, mantendo-a em seus pensamentos e em seus desejos de melhoras.

Elladan cobriu o rosto, tentando controlar o pranto que queria tomá-lo. Quando deu por si, Elrohir tinha erguido um dos braços e envolvido sua cintura. Elladan respirou fundo então, lamentando que não havia conseguido manter o tom baixo naquela conversa e tirado o irmão do sono pesado no qual estava. Ele enxugou o rosto com uma das mãos, apoiando a outra nas costas do gêmeo.

"Me desculpe, Ro..."

Elrohir apenas reforçou o abraço oferecido. "Ela vai melhorar..." ele disse sem erguer a cabeça. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado da cama. " _Ada_ enviará as instruções, ou nós mesmos nos encarregamos de levá-las se você quiser."

Elladan soltou o maxilar, tentando respirar com mais naturalidade, sua angústia cedia espaço para o cansaço enfim. "Está bem..." ele apenas disse.

Elrohir ergueu a cabeça então, olhando para ele.

"Está bem o quê? Quer ir até lá?"

Elladan pensou por um instante, mas depois fez um breve movimento de negação.

"Não..." ele reforçou, apoiando a mão na cabeça do gêmeo, fazendo-o deitar-se de novo. "Você precisa descansar um pouco, meu capitão."

Elrohir riu, segurando a camisa do irmão para obrigá-lo a deitar-se também. Elladan cedeu com um riso contido, caindo pesadamente sobre o travesseiro. Os dois riram novamente e Elrohir ajeitou-se ainda mais próximo dele.

Elrond acompanhou a cena com um olhar contemplativo. "Vocês dois precisam mesmo de um pouco de descanso," ele disse, também sorrindo agora, mas quando ajeitava as cobertas por sobre Elladan, o filho segurou-lhe uma das mãos.

"Deite-se conosco, por favor. _"_

Elrond assentiu, observando as pálpebras pesadas do rapaz. Ao lado dele Elrohir já adormecia novamente.

"Quero que deixe suas preocupações de lado e siga o exemplo de seu irmão, criança amada minha." Elrond sussurrou, passando as costas da mão no rosto do filho. "O mundo não amanhecerá melhor ou pior com o seu adormecer. Eu lhe garanto."

Elladan ofereceu um sorriso fraco. "Assim espero," ele disse, fechando os olhos com o carinho recebido. "Não me agradaria ter essa responsabilidade... Mal dou conta das que tenho..."

Elrond balançou a cabeça para aquele comentário e o tom triste que ainda havia nele. Ele colocou a mão no peito do filho e fechou os olhos, acompanhando seu adormecer. Infelizmente, conhecia bem a sensação que o Elladan sentia. De certa maneira era a mesma que ele estava sentindo naquele instante: presenciar uma dor sobre a qual o único remédio é um consolo efêmero.

Queria também ele ter feito um pouco mais, ter garantido as certezas que um pai deve garantir aos filhos. Mas sabia que uma pessoa não pode garantir a outra, certezas que a ela mesma nunca foram garantidas.

Cabia a ele fazer seu papel de curador, como havia feito naquele dia, e ensinar, sempre que possível, o que havia aprendido.

Elrond suspirou com aquela conclusão e quando se preparava para se lembrar como era a sensação de dormir acompanhado depois de tanto tempo, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

"Obrigado, _ada..."_ A voz de Elladan soou, como um suspiro, o jovem elfo já estava praticamente adormecido. "Nós o amamos muito..."

Elrond soltou os ombros e sorriu, seu coração subitamente acalentado. Ele se deitou, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos para olhar os dois filhos. Elrohir continuava com o braço por sobre o irmão, dormindo com a cabeça encostada na dele como fazia quando eram crianças e continuava fazendo em situações como aquela. Elladan dormia de costas, a mão apoiada sobre o braço do irmão.

O amor, aquele medicamento fabuloso.

"Também amo vocês, crianças minhas..." ele sussurrou, apagando enfim a luz.


End file.
